<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>星跳 by ziran96117</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946233">星跳</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziran96117/pseuds/ziran96117'>ziran96117</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M, 思想者AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:01:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziran96117/pseuds/ziran96117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>我才不在乎宇宙有多大、星星有多少颗、恒星能持续多久、我们有多幸运才能遇上彼此、你穷其一生去看的星星最后是否能冠上你的姓名，我也不在乎心跳能多少次、我能活多少年、我活着的时候这颗星星跳了几次。</p><p>我只想每一个五年都和你一起、每一次心跳时你也在心跳，而不是只有这颗该死的星星跳动一次时我们才能相遇。那太蠢了，我们能有几个五年浪费在思念里？”罗杰的声音在发抖，也许他眼里的银河在流动。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian May/Roger Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>星跳</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>第一次相遇。布莱恩梅24岁，罗杰泰勒22岁。他们一起看了星星。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>罗杰还是个实习生。他跟着医疗救护车到了那个观星的小山上，有一位老教授心脏病突然发作了，这是他参与的第一次急救。对于即将逝去的生命医生们匆忙有序地冷静处理，救护车的急促笛声慢慢远去。罗杰没有离开，他走到那个卷发年轻人身边，坐了下来。</p><p>“嘿，那是你的导师吗？没事，他一定会好起来的。”</p><p>布莱恩看着那个对他微笑金发的年轻人。夜晚的风有一点凉，把他蓬松的卷发一下一下拨动，他抱着自己细长的身体。沉默了一会儿，开口说：“你想看星星吗？”</p><p>他们在山顶上塔尖用一副看上去很高级的望远镜看星星。罗杰承认，夜晚的星空真的很漂亮，在数千光年外的明亮的发光发热的星体，也许他们早已燃烧至烬人类才看得到他们，或者说，人类穷其一生也探索不了他们的秘密。生命太渺小了。就像手术台上滴答的仪器发出警报，主刀医生要他告诉病人的家属“这个糟糕的消息”时，他感到艰难又苦涩。</p><p>布莱恩梅继续与导师的工作，观测天体，记录数据。当他用优雅的斜体字在笔记本上写下那些有关遥远天体的信息时，他的笔尖抖了一下。</p><p>“噢。”他突然小小地感叹了一下，换来罗杰疑惑的眼神。罗杰凑到他身边，看他用细长的手指把厚重的头发别到耳后，絮絮叨叨地说着那些数据间的奇妙联系。他在小房间里踱步，翻乱了抽屉和柜子里的资料，纸张飘飞发出沙沙声。“你看……这个星体的轨迹很有规律地变化着，这次的数据跟五年前的一样……就像是…一次有规律的跳动，结合之前的资料，每五年为一个周期的波动。”布莱恩看上去很激动，深色的眼睛在月光下闪闪发光，手指夸张的翻飞，似乎等不及把他的发现告诉这个首次相见的年轻医生。</p><p>“是星星的一次跳动？就像，呃，一次心脏的跳动那样……？”罗杰抱着双臂，试图理解布莱恩的话。</p><p>布莱恩突然靠近他，急促又激动，“是的，就像心脏的一次跳动！你愿意五年之后再来看星星吗？也许，也许我们能见证了不起的宇宙变化！”罗杰鬼使神差地点了点头。他对天文一窍不通，甚至提不起兴趣，但这个长得像牛顿一样的、瘦瘦高高的年轻天文学家在一开始就击中了他。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>第二次相遇。布莱恩梅29岁，罗杰泰勒27岁。他们交换了彼此的姓名。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>五年似乎不是很长，他们没有变多少，只是褪去了刚刚毕业时的稚嫩。罗杰掐着日子，准确地在五年后同一日爬上了观星小山上的高塔。罗杰固执地认为对方也会遵守这个五年之约，尽管这听上去傻透了。</p><p>他很轻松地爬到山顶，布莱恩梅抱着腿，头枕在膝盖上等他，黑暗中一个黑乎乎的剪影，只有可笑的卷发在风中动。</p><p>“嗨。”罗杰笑容灿烂地对他打招呼。布莱恩梅很开心地跟他介绍这五年来的发现和研究成果，带他上塔楼，轻快的脚步暗示着他明媚的心情。</p><p>他邀请罗杰看星星，罗杰又一次感叹宇宙的浩瀚无垠和星空的美丽。他漂亮的蓝色瞳孔在漫天璀璨的星星里显得格外明亮。布莱恩梅注视着他的眼睛，仿佛它们就像宇宙一样湛蓝而深邃，令他为之着迷和疯狂，唯一不同的是他被宇宙吸引了二十年，但他只见到这个男孩第二面。他想，宇宙爆炸时，一定把最闪亮的星光洒在这个男孩的头发和眼睛里，他就像千万光年外的星星突然带着温热的呼吸来到他身边。</p><p>罗杰想，他们靠得过于近了。不同轨道的星星靠得太近会怎么样？会爆炸吗？他很幼稚地想到。布莱恩的呼吸打在他额前，背光让他刀刻般的五官在脸上投下阴影，自己一抬头就可以亲到他的嘴唇。</p><p>罗杰打破寂静。他说，嘿，你在发呆，这样会不会错过记录时间？</p><p>布莱恩梅手忙脚乱地道歉，然后进行自己的首要任务，观测、记录、比对。“我想，五年前的猜想是对的。”当他收拾资料的时候，他对罗杰露出一个胜利般的笑容。“那可真是太好了，我没白来一趟。我们下一个五年还可以见面吗？”仿佛意识到自己的冒失，罗杰急忙补充到，“呃，我是说，观星之类……是很长的周期吧……也许不止一个五年……”他的声音渐渐低下去。布莱恩整理好一摞资料，告诉他，多少个五年他都会在这里等他一起来观星。</p><p>他们一起躺在山顶，巨大的宇宙似乎全部映在罗杰漂亮的眼睛里，像流动的、细碎的光。“我好像还不知道你的名字……也许你是个博士什么的……”罗杰用一种飘渺如梦的声音小声说，“我叫罗杰泰勒，我给别人的心脏动手术。五年前我还只是个医院实习生。”“好吧，我的确是个博士……搞天体物理学的。五年前我来这里为了我的论文和我导师团队的研究。”布莱恩梅回答着，但是咽下了后面一句，但是我遇上了你，你比天体还要迷人。“我是布莱恩梅，也许你愿意喊我布莱。”</p><p>布莱恩送罗杰下山，他们一前一后地走着。罗杰突然回过头，他们几乎撞在一起。然后布莱恩冰冷的脸颊感受到了罗杰饱满嘴唇的温热触感。“送到这里就可以啦，五年后也要等我啊，布莱。”他眨眨眼睛，在星空下蹦跳着远去，留下布莱恩心脏狂跳。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>第三次相遇，布莱恩梅34岁，罗杰泰勒32岁，他们打算在漫天星空下接吻。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>罗杰迫不及待地等到了五年后的这个日子。几乎当夜幕刚刚落下、星星们半遮着面容时就开始往山上爬。手术室长时间的工作和升职带来的繁忙让他有些气喘吁吁，好像与十年前那个跟着主任第一次急救的自己隔得有些远了。</p><p>布莱恩梅像上次那样坐在山顶等他，岁月只是让他多了几条皱纹，蓬松如绵羊的卷发一点都没变。他远远地喊着罗杰的名字，朝他挥动细长的手臂。罗杰跑过去跟他拥抱。</p><p>他们走上塔，像五年前，或者是十年前那样观星、记录。罗杰通过那个由透镜组成的天文望远镜去看发光的天体时，布莱恩从背后凑近他，试图给他科普每一颗星星的名字和距离，他好听的声音让罗杰裸露在外的脖子附近的皮肤战栗。“布莱，你说，宇宙中的所有星星都是有生命的吗？都会像心脏那样跳动吗？你发现一颗星星会跳动的概率是多少？如果你的研究成功，它会以你命名吗？”罗杰问了几个看上去不太专业的问题，布莱恩梅却解答不了。</p><p>罗杰转过头来，现在他们面对面站在塔顶，月光洒了下来，让他们在黑暗里也能看清对方的面孔。“我们能够在宇宙里相遇的概率是多少？”罗杰轻声补充。布莱恩觉得他没要办法回答罗杰。清冷的星光下罗杰金色的发梢被吹起，藏着一片宇宙的眼睛里流动着整条银河，那一瞬间，布莱恩希望自己是个画家。</p><p>“恒星的寿命从数十亿到上百亿年，我不知道他们是否会像心脏那样跳动。但是我的心脏，此时此刻，疯狂跳动，因为你。”布莱恩垂眼注视着那片银河，睫毛颤动着在脸上投下阴影。</p><p>“人每一分钟心跳大约70次，一生能跳动20亿次，你的那颗星星每五年变化一次。我等不了了，布莱。我不想五年才见你一次。</p><p>我才不在乎宇宙有多大、星星有多少颗、恒星能持续多久、我们有多幸运才能遇上彼此、你穷其一生去看的星星最后是否能冠上你的姓名，我也不在乎心跳能多少次、我能活多少年、我活着的时候这颗星星跳了几次。</p><p>我只想每一个五年都和你一起、每一次心跳时你也在心跳，而不是只有这颗该死的星星跳动一次时我们才能相遇。那太蠢了，我们能有几个五年浪费在思念里？”罗杰的声音在发抖，也许他眼里的银河在流动。</p><p>布莱恩梅觉得全宇宙的星星都比不上罗杰泰勒，于是他选择用亲吻回答他。罗杰感受到布莱恩修长的手指扣住了他的后脑勺，他仰着头从他嘴里夺取呼吸，一只手揉皱了布莱恩的衬衣后背，也许宇宙大爆炸都没有此刻他的心跳剧烈，布莱恩想，毕竟全宇宙最美丽的、最永恒的、最有生命力的、有心跳的、属于他的星星在他怀里。</p><p> </p><p>某一个五年，他们带上了刻有对方名字的戒指，拥有了属于他俩的房子。</p><p>某一个五年，罗杰当上了外科主任，布莱恩拥有了自己的研究团队。</p><p>某一个五年，罗杰和布莱恩可能会吵架，但是他们一定会和好。</p><p>某一个五年，罗杰会成为了不起的外科手术医生，布莱恩的研究会拿大奖。</p><p>某一个五年，罗杰会退休，布莱恩也会退休。</p><p>某一个五年，他们还在一起看星星。布莱恩还会是钢丝球一样的头发。</p><p>某一个五年，那座他们相遇的观星小山可能会被推倒，被建设。但是布莱恩梅会举起他的拐杖像个暴躁的老人一样和施工队打一架，如果他划破了脸，罗杰会帮他处理伤口。</p><p>某一个五年，他们会气喘吁吁地爬到山上去看星星。罗杰的眼睛里还有流动的星空。</p><p>某一个五年，山上会出现一座坟墓。</p><p>某一个五年，山上会出现另一座坟墓。</p><p>某一个五年，星星还会跳动，像心脏那样跳动。</p><p>—fin—</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>